zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda (Série)
é uma série de vídeo games de ação-aventura de alta fantasia desenvolvida e publicada pela Nintendo e criada pelo famoso designer de games Shigeru Miyamoto. O jogo consiste de uma mistura de ação, aventura, resolver puzzles e RPG, com ocasionais elementos de plataforma, furtividade, e elementos de corrida. A série gira em torno de Link, o único personagem jogável e o herói. Link geralmente recebe a tarefa de resgatar a Princesa Zelda e o cenário mais comum da série, Hyrule, de Ganondorf, o qual é o vilão primário da série. No entanto, outros cenários e antagonistas apareceram ao longo dos jogos, com Vaati tendo se tornado o antagonista secundário da série. A história geralmente envolve uma relíquia conhecida como a Triforce, um conjunto de três triângulos dourados de onipotência. O herói de cada jogo nem sempre é a mesma encarnação de Link, embora os mesmo Link algumas vezes apareça em vários jogos. A série ''The Legend of Zelda é amplamente considerada uma das séries de vídeo games mais influentes na história. A série é composta de dezessete jogos oficiais em várias plataformas, bem como vários spin-offs. A maioria dos jogos da série foram recebidos com elogios da crítica e sucesso comercial. Em agosto de 2009, a série The Legend of Zelda havia vendido mais de 52 milhões de cópias no mundo todo. Geral Jogabilidade Os games da série The Legend of Zelda apresentam uma mistura de puzzles, uma jogabilidade de ação estratégica, e exploração. Estes elementos têm-se mantido constante ao longo da série, mas com refinamentos e adições presentes em cada jogo jogo. Você é frequentemente recompensado por resolver puzzles ou explorar áreas. A maioria dos jogos Zelda envolvem localizar e explorar masmorras, nas quais puzzles são resolvidos e inimigos enfrentados, e então derrotar o chefe da masmorra. Cada masmorra geralmente tem um item importante dentro, a maioria dos quais são necessários para avançar até o chefe. Alguns itens são encontrados em quase todos os jogos (como o bumerangue), enquanto outros são exclusivos para um único jogo (como a escada). Em jogos posteriores da série, itens encontrados em cada masmorra são normalmente utilizados de alguma forma para lutar contra chefe dessa masmorra. Cronologia A cronologia precisa do universo Zelda é geralmente debatida entre os fãs, embora alguns fãs não sintam que os jogos estejam definitivamente conectados. À medida que a série progredia, e mais jogos eram lançados, a ordem exata dos jogos em uma linha do tempo global tornou-se complexa e fortemente contestada. No manual de instruções de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, é revelado que este Link em particular é um ancestral do Link dos jogos de NES. O jogo de Nintendo 64 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time faz a mesma coisa em relação ao Link de SNES. Além disso, em The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker é mencionado que a Hyrule inundada é um resultado de "o herói" viajar através dos fluxos do tempo, referindo-se a partida do Herói do Tempo de volta ao seu tempo original no final de Ocarina of Time. Não se sabe quanto tempo se passou em Hyrule entre cada um desses jogos. Em uma entrevista conduzida pela Nintendo Dream com Eiji Aonuma em Dezembro de 2006, ele mencionou que existem dois universos Zelda diferentes. A divisão na linha do tempo ocorre durante o Ocarina of Time, quando, no final do jogo, Link é enviado de volta no tempo pela Princesa Zelda. Ao retornar ao seu tempo original, o Link vai vê-la novamente, e o resultado desta encontro é um futuro alternativo em que o vilão Ganondorf é preso e julgado pelos Antigos Sábios, o que o leva a ser banido para o Reino do Crepúsculo após uma tentativa de execução falhar; The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, então ocorre mais de cem anos após a era do Link criança de Ocarina of Time. Enquanto isso, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass e The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ocorrem na linha do tempo do "Link adulto", centenas de anos após a aventura do Link adulto no futuro de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Desenvolvimento The Legend of Zelda '' foi inspirado principalmente pelas explorações de Shigeru Miyamoto quando criança nas encostas que cercavam sua casa de infância em Kyoto, onde ele se aventurou em florestas com isolada lagos, cavernas e aldeias rurais. De acordo com Miyamoto, uma de suas experiências mais memoráveis foi a descoberta de uma entrada de uma caverna no meio do bosque. Após Hesitar, ele apreensivamente entrou na caverna, e explorou suas profundezas com o auxílio de uma lanterna. Esta memória influenciou claramente o trabalho de Miyamoto, já que exploração de cavernas é geralmente um principais componentes da maioria dos jogos da série. Além da infância de Miyamoto, as mitologias Nórdica e Japonesa desempenharam um grande papel influenciando a série. Miyamoto se referiu à criação dos jogos ''Zelda como uma tentativa de trazer à vida um "jardim em miniatura" para os jogadores se divertirem em cada jogo da série. De acordo com Shigeru Miyamoto, ele quis nomear o jogo The Legend of alguma coisa, mas ele teve dificuldade em decidir o que esse "algo" iria ser. Foi quando o Planejador de Relações Públicas disse a Miyamoto, "Por que você não cria um livro de histórias para este jogo?" Ele começou a sugerir uma história em que o Link resgataria uma princesa e também declarou que o nome da esposa de um famoso autor Americano era Zelda. Miyamoto não estava certo sobre a ideia do livro, mas ouvindo sobre a esposa de F. Scott Fitzgerald Zelda, Miyamoto pensou que o nome soava "agradável e significativo". Em homenagem, ele deu o nome dela à Princesa, e intitulou sua criação de The Legend of Zelda. História Universo :Veja Também: Hyrule, Nebulosa Distante, Mundo da Luz, Reino Sagrado, Mundo das Trevas (A Link to the Past), Ilha Koholint, Termina, Labrynna, Holodrum, Grande Mar, Mundo das Trevas (Four Swords Adventures), Reino do Crepúsculo, Reino do Rei do Oceano, Reino das Trevas, O Céu, Silent Realm, Lorule A série Zelda desenvolveu uma história profunda e ampla universo ao longo de seus muitos lançamentos. Grande parte da história por detrás da criação de Hyrule foi revelado nos jogos A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, e Skyward Sword. História De acordo com as histórias de fundo nos jogos, há muito tempo atrás, três deusas desceram e criaram a terra de Hyrule. Din, a deusa do poder, com sua poderosos braços flamejantes, cultivou o espaço vazio, e criou a terra vermelha. Nayru, a deusa da sabedoria, concedeu sua sabedoria divina sobre a terra, e criou as leis do mundo para dar um senso de justiça e ordem ao mundo, e para guiar o povo nas ausência das deusas. Farore, a deusa da coragem, dotou Hyrule com seus poderes, criando vida para seguir esta justiça. Depois de terem concluído seus trabalhos, as deusas deixaram um artefato mágico chamado de Triforce, o qual poderia conceder os desejos do usuário. Ela consistia de três triângulos dourados, cada um também chamado de "Triforce" - um da sabedoria, um do Poder, e uma da Coragem. No entanto, por a Triforce não ser divina, e não poder julgar entre o bem e o mal, as deusas colocaram a Triforce em um mundo alternativo chamado de Reino Sagrado ou a Terra Dourada, na esperança de que uma pessoa digna um dia viria buscá-la . Segundo a lenda, se o descobridor da Triforce tiver um equilíbrio de poder, sabedoria e coragem, receberá a Triforce como um todo. Se ele estiver desequilibrado, irá receber a parte da Triforce que representa a característica que ele mais demonstra, com as partes restantes da Triforce sendo transferidas para as pessoas em Hyrule que mais representem os outros dois traços. A Triforce foi fragmentada dessa forma pela primeira vez em Ocarina of Time, sendo que as Triforces do poder, sabedoria e coragem ficaram em posse de Ganondorf, Princesa Zelda e Link, respectivamente. Embora a Triforce do Poder e da Sabedoria tenham sido parte da série desde o The Legend of Zelda original, foi somente em Zelda II: The Adventure of Link que a Triforce da Coragem foi introduzido pela primeira vez, sendo obtida por Link no final de sua missão. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, lançado após The Adventure of Link, mas antes de Ocarina of Time, contou com a aparição da Triforce, mas não fez qualquer menção de suas três qualidades ou da sua fragmentação, além de Ganondorf ter a obtido. Eventualmente, os Intrusos tentaram roubar a Triforce e estabelecer o domínio sobre o Reino Sagrado. Em resposta, as deusas enviaram os espíritos da luz Eldin, Lanayru, Ordona e Faron para selar a magia negra deles dentro das Sombras Fundidas. Os próprios Invasores foram banidos para o mundo sombrio do Reino do Crepúsculo, apenas com a Espelho do Crepúsculo ligando os dois mundos. Lá, eles eventualmente se tornariam a raça Twili. O espelho foi deixada sob proteção dos Antigos Sábios. O universo fictício criado nos jogos da série Zelda ocorrem em diferentes cenários para cada aventura. Muitos jogos acontecem em terras com suas próprias histórias de fundo. Termina, por exemplo, é uma dimensão alternativa que não tem conhecimento de Hyrule. Games * The Legend of Zelda (Nintendo Entertainment System, 1986) * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (Nintendo Entertainment System, 1987) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Super Nintendo Entertainment System, 1991) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Game Boy, 1993) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 64, 1998) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Nintendo 64, 2000) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/''Oracle of Seasons'' (Game Boy Color, 2001) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (Game Boy Advance 2002) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Nintendo GameCube, 2002) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (Nintendo GameCube, 2004) * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Game Boy Advance, 2004) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Nintendo GameCube/Wii, 2006) * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (Nintendo DS, 2007) * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (Nintendo DS, 2008) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii, 2011) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (Nintendo 3DS, 2013) * The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes (Nintendo 3DS, 2015) * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Wii U/Switch, 2017) Natureza do Protagonista De acordo com o site oficial, Link é descrito como humilde, mas corajoso, atributos apropriados para o portador da Triforce da Coragem. Algumas vezes o Link irá ostentar um título especial, como "Herói do Tempo", "Herói dos Ventos", "Hero Escolhido pelos Deuses", ou "Acordador dos Ventos". Um Hyliano de orelha pontuda, ele é retratado como tendo entre 7 a 19 anos, dependendo do jogo. Link sempre usa uma túnica verde, uma camiseta e um comprido e flexível gorro verde, ao menos parte de cada aventura. Todas as encarnações de Link são canhotas, com exceção até à data sendo a versão de Wii de Twilight Princess e Skyward Sword em que Link é destro, devido ao "espelhamento" usado para acomodar o esquema de controle com a mão direita, e Skyward Sword sendo o primeiro jogo canônico onde ele é destro. O efeito de espelhamento em Twilight Princess inverte o layout do jogo inteiro da sua contraparte do GameCube. O Link não costuma falar, e produz apenas grunhidos, gritos, e outros sons. Uma exceção a isso é The Wind Waker. Na versão Americana, a frase audível "Vamos lá!" é usada em masmorras para chamar estátuas especiais ou outros personagens (Medli ou Makar) para seguirem o Link. Em jogos anteriores, como A Link to the Past e Ocarina of Time, os jogadores podem responder a perguntas por escolher opções de uma lista; nenhuma dublagem acompanha as respostas de Link. Normalmente o personagem usa expressões faciais para indicar seu humor; colocando ênfase em particular nisso em The Wind Waker e Twilight Princess. Discutivelmente, Link "fala" duas linhas em The Adventure of Link. Quando ele localiza um espelho debaixo de uma mesa, o texto, "Eu encontrei um espelho debaixo da mesa" aparece na tela. Mais tarde, se o Link examinar uma lareira que ele pode entrar, a mensagem "Parece que eu posso entrar na lareira" é exibida. Embora o nome aceito do personagem é Link, o jogador pode nomeá-lo antes do início da maioria dos jogos, e os personagens irão se dirigir a ele por esse nome no texto. A razão para o silêncio é para que o jogador possam se imaginar como o herói. Recepção A série The Legend of Zelda gerou muitas críticas extremamente positivas dentro da indústria de jogos. Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker, e Skyward Sword receberam uma pontuação perfeita de 40/40 (10/10 por cada analisador) da revista Japonsa Famitsu, tornando Zelda a primeira e atualmente a única série com múltiplas pontuações perfeitas. Além disso, A Link to the Past e Phantom Hourglass receberam uma pontuação quase perfeita de 39/40. A Link to the Past foi premiado com a primeira pontuação quase perfeita da Famitsu e Ocarina of Time recebeu a primeira pontuação perfeita deles. O site IGN.com deu a Ocarina of Time, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, Link's Awakening e Skyward Sword uma pontuação de 10/10. A GameFAQs realizou um concurso para a melhor série de vídeo games de todos os tempos, com The Legend of Zelda reivindicando a primeira posição. A GameFAQs também tem uma tradição de realizar uma "batalha de personagens" anual, na qual os usuários do site votam no seu personagem favorito de vídeo games; Link rotineiramente entra no top dez e é o único personagem a ter reivindicado o primeiro lugar mais de uma vez. Na lista de 200 melhores jogos da Nintendo Power, Ocarina of Time ficou em primeiro lugar, e outras sete jogos da série Zelda ficaram no top 40. Além disso, os editores da GameRankings, GameStats, e Metacritic , que compilam as principais críticas numéricas dadas ao jogo em seu lançamento, deram a Ocarina of Time as maiores pontuações agregadas. A Nintendo Power nomeou Twilight Princess o Melhor Jogo de 2006, bem como o premiando por Melhor História/Aventura, Melhor Personagem Novo (Midna), e Jogo do Ano, tanto para o Nintendo GameCube, como para o Wii. Em 2011, a série ganhou como melhor franquia na G4tv.com, derrotando Starcraft na rodada final. Outras Encarnações Desenhos The Legend of Zelda foi adaptado em uma série animada como um "show dentro de um show" na série de TV Super Mario Bros. Super Show produzida pela DiC. Os curtas animados de Zelda eram exibidos toda sexta-feira, em vez do habitual desenho animado do Super Mario Bros. que era exibido durante o resto da semana. A série seguia vagamente os jogos de NES, misturando cenários e personagens daqueles jogos com criações originais. Treze curtas animados de Zelda foram apresentados dentro dos 65 episódios do show. Versões um pouco modificadas das encarnações de Link e Zelda do show, com os mesmos dubladores, também apareceram em vários episódios de Captain N: The Game Master durante sua segunda temporada. Série de TV Há rumores sobre planos para uma adaptação para TV da série exclusiva para o Netflix. Quadrinhos e Manga A Valiant Comics lançou uma série de curta duração de quadrinhos com personagens e cenários do desenho animado de Zelda como parte de sua linha Nintendo Comics System. Além disso, mangas foram criados com base nos muitos jogos da série, incluindo A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening , Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, '' The Wind Waker'', Four Swords Adventures, The Minish Cap e Phantom Hourglass. Os quadrinhos e mangás não são considerados canônicos. Games CD-i Uma série de vídeo games foram desenvolvidos e lançados para o CD-i da Philips no início de 1990 como produto de um acordo entre a Philips e a Nintendo, depois das empresas não conseguirem desenvolver um periférico baseada em CD para o SNES. Criado sem influência da Nintendo, os jogos são Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, e o live-action Zelda's Adventure. A "trilogia" é um grande afastamento do resto da série, e são geralmente considerados como tendo baixa qualidade pelos fãs e críticos igualmente. A Nintendo os apagou do cânone de Zelda, evidenciado pela ausência deles de qualquer um dos sites e publicações da Nintendo. O design e personalidades dos personagens utilizados nos jogos parecem ser basear fortemente na série de desenhos animados mencionada acima. Influência Cultural aparecendo em Metroid Prime 3]] O sucesso mundial e a popularidade da série The Legend of Zelda influenciou a cultura popular. Elementos da série tem sido referenciados e parodiados, tanto por outras séries de vídeo games, bem como pela televisão e filmes. Em particular, uma infinidade de outros jogos da Nintendo fazem referência a série, muitas vezes incluindo itens ou personagens da série como cameos. Hideki Kamiya, o chefe da Platinum Games, foi o diretor de Ōkami durante seu tempo na Clover Studio, e declarou que tinha sido influenciado pela série The Legend of Zelda série durante o desenvolvimento do título. Tanto Ōkami e Twilight Princess apresentam um lobo como um personagem jogável, exceto que o lobo em Twilight Princess é o Link sob a forma de um lobo, enquanto o lobo em Okami é um lobo desde o início. Os desenvolvedores do jogo Dark Sector afirmaram que foram fortemente influenciados pela série The Legend of Zelda, e que a estrutura do jogo é muito parecido com um jogo Zelda. Além disso, os jogos Darksiders e 3D Dot Game Heroes são amplamente considerados como tendo pego a estrutura e elementos dos jogos da série Zelda. Outros jogos influenciados pela série são Donkey Kong Country 3, a [[w:c:animalcrossing:Animal Crossing (series)|série Animal Crossing]], e World of Warcraft. Links Externos * [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(s%C3%A9rie) Artigo da Série The Legend of Zelda na Wikipédia] * Zelda.com - Site oficial, contendo uma enciclopédia